Long Night
by Dragon-Overlord-Yuu
Summary: Apollon said he was just sick...So when Tsukito, being the worried boyfriend he is, stops by to check on him, this certainly wasn't on the list of things he expected.


**Lmao Happy Halloween, bitches**

* * *

Tsukito strolled along the dark path to Apollon's apartment. In his hands were his notes from class and a box containing an orange tart from Apollon's favorite bakery. He hasn't seen Apollon in a few days and has only contacted him through a series of short texts. Apollon assured him he was only sick and Tsukito left it at that, but at this point he was starting to get worried.

When he finally arrived, he knocked on Apollon's door. Tsukito rocked on his heels waiting for an answer but it never came. Huh, strange...Apollon would always open the door for him right away.

He knocks one more time with the same result. Tsukito dug through his pockets until he found the spare key Apollon had given him.

"I'm coming in."

Tsukito unlocks the door and quietly pried it open. It was awfully quiet in Apollon's apartment….almost too quiet. Tsukito set his things on the kitchen counter, "Apollon, are you here?"

Tsukito searched the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom but found no sign of his boyfriend. Apollon said he was sick, so he had absolutely no reason to leave his home. Tsukito pauses, listening for any indication of Apollon's presence. It didn't take him long to hear the sound of ragged, labored breathing.

Tsukito rushed up to the upstairs loft which served as Apollon's bedroom. There he found his boyfriend curled up on the floor, surrounded by multiple small plastic bags.

"Apollon, are you okay? What's wrong?" Tsukito put a hand on Apollon's shoulder, turning him to look at him.

Tsukito gasped at the sight he was met with. Apollon's gentle green eyes were now glowing a deep crimson. Long, razor sharp fangs peeked from his slightly open mouth. Was this...really his boyfriend? The Apollon he knew and loved was so sweet and bubbly, but this person before him seemed so frightening, aggressive, and feral in comparison.

Before Tsukito could say a single word, Apollon shoves him away hard enough to slam him into the wall. "Don't come any closer!" He yells, his voice echoing throughout the quiet apartment. "Please...don't look at me…."

"Apollon…" Tsukito ignores Apollon's plea and carefully crept over to him. He gingerly picked up one of the bags on the floor, eyes skimming the label. His eyes widened when he realized what these used to contain. Was Apollon... _drinking_ these?

Tsukito glances over Apollon's trembling form and everything clicked together in his mind. His heart was racing as a combination of emotions ran through him all at once. Shock...disbelief...confusion...

Tsukito shook his head clear of those anxious thoughts. He'll ask questions later but Apollon was suffering right now and he couldn't just sit here and watch. Despite everything, this was the same person he loved. The same person he studied with...the same person he'd stay up late watching silly cartoons with...the same person who'd shower him endlessly with affection and tell him he loved him.

"Apollon…" Tsukito called to his boyfriend.

Apollon looked up at Tsukito with wide red eyes as Tsukito started unbuttoning his shirt. "Tsuki….what are you doing…?"

"You need blood, don't you?" Tsukito asked, letting his shirt roll down his shoulders, "You can have mine."

Apollon shakes his head in refusal, "No...no! Tsuki-Tsuki...please...I can't do that to you. Not you. Just get out...and run as far as you can from me."

"Apollon…" Tsukito cradles Apollon's face in his hands. Gazing deeply into his blood red eyes, he could still see traces of the man he loved in them. "I can't just leave you here alone to suffer. Please...let me do this for you."

Tsukito pulled Apollon into a tight embrace, positioning himself so that Apollon's face was right at his neck. Shivers went up his spine as he felt Apollon's hot breath against his neck.

But despite how much Apollon tried to resist, Tsukito's scent was far too tempting that he couldn't fight against his hunger anymore. "I'm...I'm sorry, Tsuki-Tsuki….I'm so sorry..."

His fangs gently grazed against Tsukito's skin before piercing right through. His boyfriend let out a choked sob from the pain and Apollon immediately felt terrible that he was hurting his boyfriend. But that brief feeling of guilt was pushed back as his vampire instincts completely took over him.

Despite himself, drinking Tsukito's blood felt absolutely amazing...euphoric almost. It felt like having water after years of wandering a desert. The taste itself was heavenly: pleasantly sweet and slightly floral. It wasn't like anything Apollon had before and it was infinitely better than those blood bags that weren't even helping anymore.

He hated it. He hated how much he enjoyed this.

"A...Apollon…" Tsukito weakly called out his name. His hold on Apollon goes slack the next moment.

It was then Apollon finally comes to his senses and stops drinking. As he removed his fangs from Tsukito's neck, Tsukito had completely collapsed against Apollon.

"Tsuki-Tsuki…?" Apollon gently shakes his boyfriend's limp body only to be met with no response. Fear and panic settles in Apollon's gut. His hands trembled as he held Tsukito, completely at a loss on what to do.

He picked Tsukito off the ground and gently set him on the bed. He paces back and forth anxiously, hands pulling at his hair.

Apollon frantically dug through his pockets and found his phone. There was only one person who could help him in this situation.

"Hello?" A deep voice answers from the other line.

Apollon was breathing so heavily he could barely form proper words, "Uncle…help…."

"Apollon, what's wrong?"

"I…" he gulped, "I just drank Tsuki-Tsuki's blood. He's not moving, Uncle...what if I actually killed him? Oh god, I'm so scared."

"Apollon, calm down. Is he still breathing? Can you hear his heartbeat?" Hades asked.

"Wait. Hold on." He leans in close to Tsukito, listening for any indication of life. Tsukito's breathing was very faint, but it was there. Apollon pressed an ear against Tsukito's chest just to make sure he wasn't just clinging to some false hope. "His...his heart's still beating."

"Then he should be fine as long as you take very good care of him afterwards." Hades said, "Apollon, just relax."

"Thank you. Thank you, Uncle Hades."

Just when he was about to hang up, he hears slurred drunken yelling on Hades' end, "Haaaades, fuck meeee."

Apollon raised an eyebrow, "Uhm...Uncle….one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Is..that Take-Take yelling back there? That definitely sounds like him."

"You...you just heard that, didn't you?" There was a very long pause, then the sound of shattering glass. "I gotta go. Don't tell Tsukito."

Then the call cuts off.

Alright...take care of Tsukito...he can do that. Apollon rushed to his bathroom, rummaging through the cabinets and drawers until he found a small first aid kit. He returned to Tsukito and began treating his wound, taking care to be a gentle as possible. The puncture wounds were still bleeding, but it didn't wasn't too incredibly difficult for Apollon to stop it and clean it up. He considered wrapping it up in gauze just to be safe but then he realized it'd be too obvious. So he settled with a small band-aid that could easily be hidden by Tsukito's hair.

Once he got that taken care of, he piled all the blankets he could find on top of Tsukito, making sure he was kept warm for the whole night. And it was at that point Apollon realized that he was maybe being a bit excessive.

Apollon sat alone in his living room after he was done. Many different thoughts raced through his mind, most of them leading to how Tsukito would react to him once he woke up. The worse that could happen is that Tsukito could report him to the Hunter's Association, but he knew Tsukito wouldn't do that to him...at least he hoped he wouldn't.

No...he trusted Tsukito. And he has no knowledge of the Hunter's Association anyway.

But still there was that possibility Tsukito might deem him a monster and shun him for good. The very thought terrified Apollon. Just for once, he wanted to be happy with someone and now it's going to fall apart again.

Apollon curled up on the couch, all alone with his anxieties to eat away at him.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Much to Apollon's relief, Tsukito woke up in the morning. Apollon was cooking breakfast for him when he hears the shift of movement from upstairs. He turned to see Tsukito stumbling down the stairs, his body visibly weakened and exhausted. Apollon turned off the stove and quickly rushed over to catch Tsukito before he could fall over.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Tsuki-Tsuki…"

With Apollon's support, Tsukito managed to make it over to the kitchen counter and sat on one of the stools. Apollon goes back to cooking, occasionally glancing over at Tsukito. Seeing Tsukito swaying at his seat, barely able to keep himself up, made Apollon feel even worse about last night.

"How...how are you feeling?" Apollon asked, hoping to break the tension.

"Ugh...I feel awful…" Tsukito groaned.

Apollon frowned as that sinking feeling of guilt came back to him, "Hang on, I got just the thing." He sets a tall stack of pancakes on the counter in front of him. "Here you go!"

Tsukito stared at it, eyes wide in surprise. Surely, this was too much for one person. And that wasn't even all. Apollon had also made eggs, bacon, and hash browns to go with it. He even got Tsukito's favorite tea as well. Did...Apollon make all this just for him?

The thought made Tsukito's chest feel all warm inside. Apollon was too good for him, he swears. "Thank you. But I can't possibly eat all this."

"Trust me, you'll need it all to recover. Especially because I took so much of your blood."

Tsukito gasps as the events of last night came to mind. He raised a hand to touch the spot on his neck Apollon had bitten into. "Wait...I'm not...am I?"

Apollon shook his head, "Don't worry, you're still human. A vampire's bite doesn't turn you. Now, ask questions later. Eat! Eat your breakfast, okay?"

Tsukito ate his breakfast in silence. Usually Apollon would join him and engage in lively conversation, but there was none of that. He seemed more...anxious this time.

The fork clattered onto the empty plate. Apollon wasn't joking. He really ended up eating everything Apollon gave him and he definitely felt significantly better afterwards.

Apollon sat on the stool next to Tsukito's but doesn't say a word to him. It wasn't long before Tsukito got annoyed with how distant his boyfriend was being to him all of a sudden.

"You look a lot better." Tsukito piped up. Maybe if he talked first, Apollon would want to speak to him.

"I feel a lot better...but it's at your expense…" Apollon said, avoiding Tsukito's gaze, "...Are you mad at me?"

Tsukito shook his head.

"Then...are you afraid of me?"

"Of course not. You're my boyfriend."

"Even though you know what I am now? You do realize I'm a danger to you. I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Yeah? So could another human being. So could a dog. So could a very dedicated duck. You aren't that special." Tsukito said nonchalantly.

Apollon tries to fight a grin from forming on his face but just couldn't. Not with a response like that. He breaks out giggling before he bursts into a full fit of laughter, "Of course I would expect this kind of response from you. I wonder why I didn't tell you sooner."

"I wonder why…" Tsukito agreed, "Do you not trust me enough?"

"No no, that's not it, Tsuki-Tsuki...it's just...I was scared." Apollon said, "If I told you, I thought you would think I'm a freak and hate me."

"Well, I'm still a bit shocked, but I don't think any different of you." Tsukito took Apollon's hands into his, "I love you, Apollon, and I'll accept all of you no matter what."

"Do you really mean that?" Apollon asked, eyes lighting up in surprise.

Tsukito smiled, "Always. I wouldn't have willingly given you my blood if I didn't."

"Thank you…" Apollon leaned towards Tsukito and captured his lips in a loving kiss.

"Your mouth tastes like rust." Tsukito complained as soon as their lips parted.

Apollon laughs sheepishly, "Oh, sorry...I was so stressed out all morning, I forgot to brush."

Tsukito scrunched his nose in disgust, "Gross."

"So...I assume you have lots of questions. We have all morning so you can ask me anything right now."

"Anything?"

"Well, at this point I can't hide anything from you anymore." Apollon said, "Ask away."

"Then...Do you sparkle?" Tsukito asks bluntly, looking Apollon dead in the eye.

Apollon stares blankly at his boyfriend, "I'm not a disco ball, Tsuki-Tsuki. You've seen me in the sunlight. Why would you even ask that?"

Tsukito shrugged, "I thought it'd be funny."

"It's not, Tsuki-Tsuki. It's not funny at all" Apollon huffed.

"Okay fine, real question. I've seen you eat food, but...can you actually eat it?"

"I can eat human food, but it doesn't provide any sustenance to me. It's like what candy is to you humans. You eat it for fun, but it has no nutritional value." Apollon explained, "Oh, by the way, thanks for bringing my favorite tart."

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Tsukito said, "Wait..are you weak to garlic, though?"

"Thankfully, no. Can you imagine not being able to enjoy garlic bread? That would suck!"

Tsukito let out a soft giggle, "Pun intended?"

Apollon's facial expression falls as he came to the realization he had accidentally made a pun. He buried his face in his hands out of shame, "Oh noooo, Uncle Hades is rubbing off on me now."

"Truly." Tsukito agreed, "So….are you immortal? How old are you really?"

"Ah...it's been so long, I lost count. If it helps, I've been around since the Classical Period of Ancient Greece."

Tsukito raised his eyebrows, "Wow...I can't believe I've been having sex with such an old man."

"Tsuki-Tsuki, don't put it like that…" Apollon whined, pouting childishly "I may be old to your standards, but I'm still young and beautiful."

"I was kidding." Tsukito said, "But seriously, you've lived through so many time periods. You must have a lot of stories to tell."

"That, I do." Apollon smiled, "I'll be happy to share them with you if you'd like."

"I'd love to hear them." Tsukito replied, "I always want to know more about you."

Tsukito noticed Apollon's facial expression turn somber all of a sudden, "What's wrong?" He asked, reaching over to brush a lock of hair from Apollon's face.

"Tsuki-Tsuki...you do love me, right?"

"Yes, Apollon, I do." Tsukito assured him. "And I can remind you of that as many times as you need me to."

"Even if….you'll continue to age while I'll stay the same?"

There was a long moment of silence. And that long moment made Apollon more anxious by the second. The thought of Tsukito growing old and withering away while Apollon stayed young for all eternity was terrifying in itself and if Tsukito couldn't accept that, then Apollon was completely prepared to end their relationship right here. His heart ached at the thought, but he felt that it was for the best. Tsukito deserved someone better anyway. Someone who could grow old and die with him.

"...I'm okay with that."

Apollon's eyes widen in shock, "What?"

"If you continue to stay by my side, even when I'm old and grey, then I'll be happy. Because if you still love me after all that time...why would I regret something like that?" Tsukito said, "Rather than lamenting about it, we should cherish the time we have together, right?"

"Tsuki-Tsuki…" Tears begin to well up in Apollon's eyes. His heart felt like it was overflowing with so much happiness, he didn't know what to do with all.

Tsukito gasped in surprise as Apollon suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, "Apollon?"

The vampire nuzzled his face into Tsukito's chest, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Tsukito smiled, his hands lovingly carding through Apollon's hair, "I could ask you the same thing."

* * *

 **so uhh...this is kinda shitty and rushed but that's because I made a bet with a friend of mine that I could finish and upload this fic by Halloween...and now she owes me some otp art.**


End file.
